The Blind Date
by Lexi1989
Summary: It's been months after their breakup. And she's now going on a blind date. Has she moved on? ONESHOT


**This is my 10** **th** **fanfic and I decided to celebrate by writing a fluffy oneshot :)**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **THE BLIND DATE**

 **NATSUME'S POV**

It's been 6 months since we broke up. I didn't have the courage to call her up when I needed to. We fought over something petty. It was about what take-out we wanted to eat that night. Then it escalated into a full out screaming match. It was pretty much my fault. Being a lawyer took its toll. I had lost a case that day. And I had lashed out on her. She was working on her thesis and she was stressed. She told me she was tired of fighting. Pretty much all we did the past few months was fight. And then she said the words I dreaded to hear.

"IT'S OVER NATSUME! GET OUT!"

I wanted to apologize. But I was too mad at her for giving up so easily on me. For giving up on us. So I left. I waited for her to call. She never did. I recall how many months I stared at the phone, willing it to ring. And whenever it did, I pounced on it like a madman. Only to feel disappointed because it wasn't her. Ruka and Koko kept urging me to call her. But pride and ego took over. She called it quits. She should call me if she wants me back.

I spiralled into a depression when the 3rd month rolled around. I had hoped to talk to her during one of our group's monthly get togethers. She never showed up. She gave out a lot of reasons. Her thesis, the first month. Graduation on the 2nd month. Then job interviews, then work, all of them bullshit! She always made time for these. She was never one to miss a reunion with friends. She was avoiding me.

I went through the motions of living my life without her. It was terrible. I never thought I would be reduced to this. She was always the sunshine in my life and without her, every day felt like I was struggling to survive through a category 5 super typhoon.

I had pretty much given up on the idea that she still loves me. If she did, she would've called. Yuu found me earlier today, drunk out of my wits at a bar downtown. He took me home and scolded me like a parent scolding his naughty child.

"You've got to stop being like this Natsume. She wouldn't want you to be like this." He told me. I punched him.

"IF SHE CARED, SHE WOULD'VE CALLED ME BY NOW YUU! IF SHE REALLY LOVED ME, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN UP!" I shouted like a madman. And then for the first time, in front of someone else, I fell to the floor and I cried.

He helped me up and seated me back on the couch. He looked at me kindly despite the fact that I had just punched him.

"I know she still loves you and you clearly still love her. Why don't you call her?" He said quietly.

"I'm afraid. Afraid she won't talk to me. Afraid she doesn't love me anymore." I sounded pathetic.

"You'll never know unless you try, right?" Yuu was always one of the smartest of our friends. And deep in my heart, I knew he was right. He left me to think on my own after I apologized for punching him.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I found the name I was looking for and hit the call button and waited for her to pick up.

"It's about time." She told me.

"Imai, I need your help."

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

It's now 8 months since our break up. It had been over something stupid and we let it all blow out of proportion. We were stressed. I was in the middle of getting my thesis done and he was busy with work. I don't even remember why we fought that night in the first place. I just remembered that awful feeling that I was tired of fighting all the time. And I called it. It was over. We were done. He left in a hurry and he never called. I regretted it. But I never called either. I had been too stubborn and full of pride to come back grovelling. I had avoided every reunion the gang had for the past 8 months. I kept myself busy after graduation.

Today would have been our 3rd anniversary as a couple. And here I am preparing to go on a blind date. Leave it to my stupid friends who wouldn't quit until I said yes. They were as stubborn as I was. Hotaru just would not take no for an answer. She said this was different than all the other guys she tried to set me up with and I just rolled my eyes. I never agreed to go on any blind dates. I never dated after we broke up, period. I still loved him. But I guess he didn't want me back because he never called.

Sumire took (no scratch that) dragged me to go dress shopping. I told her I didn't need to because I had a number of nice dresses hanging in the back of my closet. She also would not take no for an answer. She told me this night is special. I rolled my eyes. She made me buy a red cocktail dress that was a little too short for my standard. It went an inch past mid-thigh and had only one sleeve with a sweetheart neckline. It exposed my shoulders in a way I didn't like but she just brushed my complaints off. She passed me a box and I opened it to find a sexy pair of black Christian Louboutin heels. Then she led me to Anna and Nonoko for hair and makeup.

Anna and Nonoko owned a salon at the mall. They spent the last 3 hours fussing over what would look good and what wouldn't. I told them it wasn't even a special night to begin with. It's just a blind date. They looked at me in horror, like I had said something so vile. They finally decided on leaving my hair down and in curls. They put on a bit of blush on my cheeks and pale pink strawberry flavoured lipstick. A bit of smokey eyeshadow and the look was completed. They knew I hated make up. I abhorred it and I didn't know what was so special about tonight's date to make them go all out with it.

I got dressed at the salon since Tsubasa-senpai would pick me up from here and take me to the restaurant. I wonder how they got him to do this since he had more than enough on his hands with Misaki and their kids. He had married Misaki right after graduating and they had 3 kids. The 5 year old twins, Misa and Tsutomu, and 1 year old Tsubasa Jr. I was godmother to all of them. Tsubasa gave out a wolf whistle when he saw me and I just rolled my eyes.

"You look very sexy tonight, Mikan-chan." He said as he hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too, Tsubasa-senpai." I laughed. He led me to the car and we drove off to our destination. I didn't know where the date was taking place.

He took me to my ex's favorite restaurant. It was Italian. He hesitated before getting out of the car.

"You don't have to get out and open the door for me, I can do it myself." I told him. He held out a piece of cloth in his hands. I stared at it suspiciously.

"Ehehehehe I need to put this on you. Imai's orders." I sighed.

"Remind me to murder Hotaru when I'm done with this date." I let him blindfold me and lead me out of the car and into the restaurant. I teetered on my heels and he held my shoulders steady. He whispered in my ear and I heard his footsteps

"Your date will be here soon. Be a good girl and don't take off the blindfold. He will take it off for you."

"Senpai! This is ridiculous. What if the guy's a serial killer or rapist or something?!" No answer.

I felt a hand take mine and guide me. I knew it wasn't Tsubasa, the hand had a warm familiar feeling to it. I tried to take the blindfold off but the hand slapped mine gently. I pouted and let this unknown person guide me. I hear the strums of a guitar and I feel the stranger pull me closer. I smelled his familiar scent of peppermint. He put a hand on my waist and took my other hand. We started swaying to the music.

"You look beautiful." I stiffened upon recognition of the voice. It wasn't a stranger, it was him.

He took off my blindfold and I looked into his crimson eyes as we danced.

 _ **~When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky.~**_

 _ **~Or a beautiful sunrise, Well, there's so much they hold.~**_

 _ **~And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far.~**_

 _ **~To be right where you are, How old is your soul?~**_

 _ **~Well, I won't give up on us~**_

 _ **~Even if the skies get rough~**_

 _ **~I'm giving you all my love, ~**_

 _ **~I'm still looking up.~**_

He was thinner now, and he had small lines on his face. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes, thinking of how our breakup caused this.

 _ **~And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating.~**_

 _ **~I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find.~**_

 _ **~Cause even the stars, they burn, Some even fall to the earth.~**_

 _ **~We've got a lot to learn.~**_

 _ **~God knows we're worth it, No I won't give up.~**_

He spun me around and held me closer when he pulled me back in his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and held him tightly. God knows how much I've missed him.

 _ **~I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily~**_

 _ **~I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make.~**_

 _ **~Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got~**_

 _ **~Yeah, we got a lot at stake.~**_

 _ **~And in the end, you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work,~  
~We didn't break, we didn't burn~**_

 _ **~We had to learn, how to bend, without the world caving in,~**_

 _ **~I had to learn, what I got, what I'm not, and who I am.~**_

"I'm sorry. I was a fool." He whispered in my ear as he held me tightly.

 _ **~ I won't give up on us~**_

 _ **~Even if the skies get rough~**_

 _ **~I'm giving you all my love, ~**_

 _ **~I'm still looking up. I'm still looking up ~**_

"I'm sorry too." I was crying now. He brushed the tears from my cheeks and held my chin up.

 _ **~Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)~**_

 _ **~God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) ~**_

 _ **~We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved) ~**_

 _ **~God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it).~**_

"I love you Mikan." It was all I needed to hear.

"I love you too Natsume." I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him. He kissed me back.

 _ **~ I won't give up on us~**_

 _ **~Even if the skies get rough~**_

 _ **~I'm giving you all my love, ~**_

 _ **~I'm still looking up. I'm still looking up ~**_

* * *

Hotaru was looking at the kissing couple on the dance floor. She was beside Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Sumire inside the restaurant's kitchen. They had reserved the restaurant for the night.

"Looks like the blind date is a success." She said. They quietly filed out of the restaurant to give the couple their privacy.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Soooooo I just wanted a fluffy oneshot. Inspired by the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.**_

 _ **Thank you for those who are following me and if you haven't had a chance to check out my other works you can click on my profile and check those out ;) in order of publishing:**_

 _ **You Are Mine**_ – Rated T – Chaptered story - Completed

 _ **Sakuras & Swords **_– Rated T – Chaptered Story – Completed

 _ **Crimson Rose**_ – Rated T – Chaptered Story – In Progress

 _ **Delicious Taboo**_ – Rated M – Chaptered Story – In Progress

 _ **You Belong With Me**_ – Rated T – Oneshot – Completed

 _ **Realize**_ – Rated T – Oneshot – Completed

 _ **I'm Sorry**_ – Rated T – Oneshot – Completed

 _ **The Guy Next Door**_ – Rated M – Chaptered Story – In Progress

 _ **Forever His Rebound**_ – Rated M – Oneshot - Completed

* * *

 _ **I'd like to address the reviews for Forever His Rebound since that story is already completed. Thanks to all who set it as a favorite and reviewed! (I'll be doing this for my oneshots review answers on the next oneshot or story update LOL )**_

 _ **Anilissa –**_ almost always the first to comment on my new chapters and stories! Hihi thank you for your support. And yeah, most often opposites attract but in this case, Hotaru was one of 2 girls who weren't fangirls (Mikan being the 2nd one) and Natsume felt attracted to her because she was cool and sometimes mysterious, like him. Unlike Mikan who is an open book.

 **Reader131313** – Hopefully this oneshot here will cheer you up :)

 **The Midnight Crier** – yes, being too nice can be a downfall. I have experience in that and one of the reasons why I was able to write it from Mikan's POV.

 **Guest** – thank you for your compliments! Enjoy this fluffy oneshot!

 **loveisfun** – sorry for making you cry.. T_T I made myself cry too when I wrote it. Thank you for loving my stories!

 **xNatsuMikanx** – awwww my friend, I know the feeling. It pulls on the heartstrings having Natsume be that way.

 **an1nobara-chan** \- Thank you! I had to do a google translate on your review and I am glad you loved it!

 _ **Read, Favorite and Leave a Review!**_

 _ **Xoxo Lexi1989**_


End file.
